


Loud and Rough

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gadreel, Bottom Castiel, Breeding Kink, Cockslut Castiel, College AU, Fingering, Knotting, Loud Sex, M/M, Omega Castiel, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Student Castiel, Top Gadreel, Twink Castiel, Voyeurism, knotslut castiel, past cas/other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was luck that his roommate was supposed to be out of their room because as much as it turned him on there was no way Castiel was getting knotted in the dorm hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud and Rough

Castiel moaned when his back hit the wall just inside his building. His brain was slightly fuzzy from the alcohol and the heady scent of aroused Alpha pressed right up against him. A gasp escaped when Gadreel’s hand managed to get down the back of his pants and long fingers slipped between his cheeks to stroke against his hole.

His whole body jerked at the sensation.

“Fuck. I can’t wait to get my knot in you.” Teeth nipped at his bared neck as Castiel pushed forward, stumbling slightly into Gadreel and grinning. “Going to stuff you full.”

“Not in the hallway.” He ignored how the very thought sent of Gadreel fucking and knotting him in the hallway had arousal racing through him causing the scent of his slick to thicken in the air. “My roommate should be out late. Fuck me there.”

They barely managed to make it to Castiel’s room as Gadreel kept pressing him up against walls and rubbing against him, scenting Castiel and growling if anyone happened by them.

His keys jingled in the lock and Castiel released a sound of triumph when the door swung open revealing an empty room. “ _Finally_.”

Castiel reached back and dragged Gadreel in, kicking the door shut and moaning when the Alpha was immediately in his space. Their clothes ended up strewn about the room as they stumbled towards Castiel’s bed, “Fuck. I’ve  _imagined_  having you naked under me. Thought so many times about shoving my knot in your tight ass and pumping you full until you’re swollen with it.”

A warm hand curled around the back of his neck and Castiel went completely pliant, whimpering lowly, as Gadreel’s cock rubbed against him. He could feel how hard the Alpha was and the slick between his cheeks as his body warmed with his increasing arousal.

He could feel the strength in Gadreel’s body and how easily the Alpha could dominate him if he chose to.

“Fuck me already. You’ve been teasing me the entire way here.” He shoved his ass back once Gadreel’s hand had fallen away from the back of his neck. “Fuck me,  _Alpha_. Shove your knot in my wet hole.”

There was a low chuckle and fingers rubbed against his hole, circling it and pushing inside enough to hook on the rim. “I’m going to fuck that ass of yours sloppy.” fingers pushed inside and the sensation of slowly being filled had Castiel’s mouth falling open. “Split you open on my fat knot.”

Fingers twisted inside him as Gadreel opened him up, “Fuck me. Stop playing around.” Castiel tried fucking himself back onto Gadreel’s fingers but the Alpha used his free hand to hold him in place while he stroked against Castiel’s prostate. “ _Please_. Oh oh no oh ohhhh. Fuck.  _Oh fuck_.”

His orgasm built, tension tightening his body, before he came on just the feeling of Gadreel’s fingers inside him with a broken wail. He slumped against the bed with his heart pounding in his chest and his body warm with pleasure, still shuddering slightly. “Mmmmm.” Gadreel’s fingers pulled free and the Alpha nuzzled the back of his neck.

Castiel could only lay there limply as he came down from his orgasm and Gadreel straddled his thighs, the blunt pressure of the Alpha’s large cock nudged against his loose hole and slowly sank in. 

He shoved his face into the sheets and whined low in his throat.

Gadreel sunk into him despite the way his whole body was shuddering from too much stimulation. It didn’t take long before the Alpha’s heavy balls rested against his ass. Being this close to his last orgasm with the feeling of an Alpha rolling his hips forward and nudging against Castiel’s prostate had high pitched sounds ripping from him effortlessly.

“That’s it. Let everyone know what a good little Omega you are taking an Alpha cock.” Castiel’s inner muscles flexed around Gadreel’s thick cock as the Alpha braced over him and started to thrust hard into him. “Let them hear what a greedy knotslut you are for my cock.”

The headboard started knocking loudly against the wall in time with Gadreel’s thrusts and the Alpha’s grunts. “Oh oh oh oh fuck oh ohhh please I…I can’t—” underneath them the mattress groaned with each movement of Gadreel and Castiel could feel his sensitive cock moving against the sheets.

“Fuck you full.” Gadreel growled the words as his pace picked up and he started to pound into Castiel. “Do you want that? Want me to fuck you full of babies, Omega?”

Castiel yanked at the sheets as his cock started to harden once more and liquid fire raced through his veins. He couldn’t respond but he jerked his head in a rapid nod and was rewarded with more hard, deep thrusts that struck against his prostate and kept his ass spread open on the Alpha’s cock.

“I’m going to shove my knot in your tight little Omega hole and fuck you full of my seed. Breed you up until your belly swells.” A snarl sounded as Castiel moaned and whined. “Feel that? Feel how you were made to take a huge Alpha cock?”

“Please please please please!” Castiel’s voice rang out in the room and the sound of the headboard knocking against the wall got louder the harder Gadreel thrust into his ass. He shuddered and gasped as his second orgasm built the longer Gadreel took to knot him.

Later he would marvel about how long Gadreel was lasting without popping a knot.

The first tug of the Alpha’s growing knot on his hole caused a needy whine to slip from his lips. It only seemed to encourage Gadreel who started to rut against his ass, snarling and growling about breeding. Neither of them noticed the door unlock or open as Gadreel’s knot pushed past his rim and tied them together.

Castiel’s inner muscles clamped down viciously on Gadreel’s large knot as it filled him up and warmth flooded his ass in thick, hot ropes. His mouth fell open as he came on Gadreel’s knot with a loud, high wail. He lay there shaking, breath coming out rapidly, until Gadreel snarled and his head came up.

In the doorway stood his roommate, Dean Winchester, whose eyes were wide and staring at them on the bed. A distant part of his mind pointed out it was usually him that walked in on Dean getting fucked by some Alpha and not the other way around. Castiel was usually at the Alpha’s place or Dean was with friends whenever he found went home with someone. 

“I’m so fucking sorry, Cas. Fuck.” The green eyed Omega muttered the words as he stepped back from the room and shut the door behind him.

The growl from earlier eased once Dean was gone. Gadreel immediately started rutting against his ass once more, the knot dragging against his prostate and tugging on his puffy rim. “Oh fuck.” Castiel’s voice was wrecked as he pressed his cheek to the sheets.

Gadreel mumbled against the back of his neck still rolling his hips forward and shooting his release into Castiel. “Going to breed you up.” The words were breathed against Castiel’s neck but the exhausted Omega didn’t mind them.

He was on birth control and it was common enough talk from an Alpha fucking him that he didn’t even bother addressing it. If Gadreel fucked him like that every time the Alpha could say whatever the fuck he wanted. “Wow.”

Gadreel started to turn them onto their side and Castiel reluctantly moved with the Alpha until strong arms were curled around him crushing him back into the other college student’s chest. “Going to knot you again. Fuck your greedy ass open.”

Teeth grazed against his shoulder as Castiel’s eyes hooded and his breathing started to even out. He didn’t bother fighting sleep after a night of drinking and two orgasms. He fell asleep with a lazy, sated grin on his face and wouldn’t wake up until Gadreel started playing with his loose hole later on.


End file.
